


Wardrobe issues

by starryfull13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Demonic Crowley, Embarrassed Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fun and Games, Halloween Costumes, It just happened and I don't know why, Other, Smitten Aziraphale (Good Omens), bastard aziraphale, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfull13/pseuds/starryfull13
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale attend Adam's Halloween party wearing their plan B costumes. Everyone loves Crowley's "costume" much to his distress
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Trick-Or-Treat!





	Wardrobe issues

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by Sk3tch#6618 on Discord Trick-or-Treat prompt for the Trickety-Boo 2020 Trick-or-Treat event. Spooky level 0 as there's nothing spooky happening  
> Crowley growing steadily distraught over all of the compliments of his Halloween costume, when in reality he just decided to let his humanity slip for the night. Is it kids, adults? Who knows. But Aziraphale finds it heartwarming
> 
> Big thanks to those in the Get it Write server for your help an support!!!!!!!

Crowley sauntered into the bookshop to meet Aziraphale. They were heading to Tadfield for a Halloween party at Adam’s. His parents were confused as to why two random middle-aged men appeared at the party last year; but took Anathema and Newt’s explanation of them being friends of theirs at face value. Apparently, Anathema had decided to stick around and stay in Tadfield with Newt.

Last year Aziraphale phoned him on the twenty-third distressed about receiving an envelope with a postmark from Tadfield. Crowley hadn’t even bothered to hang up the phone and drive over but miracled himself straight into the backroom of the bookshop, to discover it was a handmade Halloween party invitation from Adam to Aziraphale and Crowley.

Although a Haloween party with a bunch of kids was as far from Aziraphale’s scene as you could possibly get, he was the one who proposed they should go. That it would be a good way to keep an eye on Adam after everything. And after seeing how Aziraphale handled Warlock’s birthday party who was Crowley to complain about receiving some free entertainment? Besides, he was a big fan of spooky.

So, when the envelope arrived on Aziraphale’s doorstep again this year they weren’t as shocked. Even Aziraphale had to admit the party was fun and everyone seemed to like them both which was surprising for Crowley. He never expected to find himself becoming friends with a bunch of humans, of all ages.

Generally, they tended to dislike him unless he was working and deliberately using his charm. On the rare occasion he hadn’t managed to scare them off he tried to avoid becoming too close to them, their lives too short. But this time it had crept up on him. He had spent Halloween with them, visited them at Christmas with presents for the kids, saw Adam for his twelfth birthday. Before he knew it was friendly with the children and adults alike from Tadfield. All because Aziraphale had insisted they stay in touch and watch over Adam (though even Crowley couldn’t deny the second part wasn’t a terrible idea).

The bell above the door dinged as he opened it. Crowley called out for Aziraphale in the dim shop floor but there was no answer. Crowley considered it was likely Aziraphale was lost in a book as he stalked to the back room. He flicked on the light on Aziraphale’s desk to find it was also empty.

Crowley’s brows furrowed. “Angel?”

“BOO!”

Hands fleetingly slammed into Crowley’s shoulder blades as a voice shouted from behind him causing him to jump. He whirled round to find Aziraphale smugly standing there with his bastard grin, fighting back a laugh.

“For fuckssssake Aziraphale!”

“I was getting us in the mood,” chuckled Aziraphale, “I didn’t mean to startle you dear.”

“Start- you didn’t startle me!”

The angel raised his eyebrows knowingly, “Of course not. Are you ready to see your costume?” Aziraphale clapped his hands animatedly as his face lit up. Crowley did not have a good feeling about this.

Last year Crowley was in charge of the costumes since Aziraphale’s experience of Halloween was limited. Aziraphale went as a demon and Crowley an angel much to everyone’s amusement. It was agreed it was Aziraphale’s turn this year. And he was far too eager about it.

Aziraphale collected two black clothing bags from the coat stand (how did Crowley miss those?), consequently holding one out to Crowley after unzipping it to make sure it was the right one.

“I rented them from a shop a few streets away,” said Aziraphale proudly, “I know the theme for costumes are usually scary but I didn’t want to go down that route, so I got us something different.”

Crowley’s brain went hay-wire. Halloween costumes fell into two categories, scary, or sexy. Crowley wasn’t adverse to wearing something sexy, far from it, his everyday look always erred on that side of the scale. But the thought of Aziraphale putting him into something sexy was an entirely different ball game. Fuck, the thought of Aziraphale in something sexy!!!

Crowley swallowed as took the clothing bag from Aziraphale’s outstretched arm. He regarded it warily while Aziraphale beamed at him, brimming, about to burst.

“Well go on then!” Aziraphale encouraged.

Crowley slowly pulled the zip down, the sound ridiculously loud in the silent bookshop. His mouth went dry as he slid the bag off the hanger to reveal his costume for the evening. Crowley had forgotten about the other category for Halloween costumes. The cute category.

Crowley stared at it dumbfounded, mouth falling open. Hanging in front of him was a black furry onesie with a white belly and fluffy black cat ears.

“Look!” Aziraphale exclaimed, “I’ve got one to match!” He held up an identical cat costume in white looking like a kid on Christmas morning. “They’ve even got tails!” said Aziraphale, swinging the white fluffy tail attached to his costume.

Crowley’s stomach dropped from his throat. Of course, Aziraphale wouldn’t pick anything sexy!!!! They were going to a kid’s Halloween party for fucks sake! He was such an idiot! Stupid brain running away with insane thoughts. He wasn’t remotely disappointed about not seeing Aziraphale wearing something sexy. Nope.

Somehow Crowley managed to find his words again, “’M not wearing that.”

“Why ever not?” Aziraphale whined, “I thought it would go with your lovely eyes and give everyone a chance to see them.”

“My eyes?” Crowley paused trying to put the pieces together, “I’ve got snake eyes. Not fucking cat eyes!” he growled.

Aziraphale pouted before letting out a resounding sigh. “Fine. I suppose I could wear my Magician’s outfit.”

“Why can’t you wear that?” Crowley would have preferred Aziraphale wore almost anything apart from his Magician’s outfit, even the ridiculous cat outfit. Actually, Crowley could see it suiting Aziraphale, all fluffy and snuggly…..

“It would look silly if only one of us wore the cat costume.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley as if his explanation couldn’t be any clearer, though Crowley failed to see the point he was trying to make. “Just, please don’t do any tricks.” implored Crowley.

“But it’s a party!” Aziraphale’s eyebrows waggled as he snapped his fingers changing him into his Magician’s outfit. “And it’s fun.”

“Yeah, n remember what happened at the last party you wore that?” Crowley dropped the offending cat costume onto the couch in disgust.

“Hm, well. I suppose you’re right.” Aziraphale clasped his hands and began to fiddle with his fingers. “Still, no harm in the odd coin trick here and there.”

Crowley threw his head back and groaned. He could see how the night was going to go.

“What about you? What will you go as?”

“No problem.” Crowley removed his glasses, tucking them into his coat pocket. Aziraphale had given him an idea about showing his eyes off. 

In a breath Crowley’s skin became speckled with black scales, the back of his hands covered in patches of them. His face was artfully framed with scales (while making sure his tattoo was still visible) as fangs replaced canines and eyes became fully yellow.

It was Aziraphale’s turn to stand wide eyed and slack mouthed. Crowley’s insides squirmed as Aziraphale continued to stare blankly at him.

“What? D’you not like it?”

“No!” said Aziraphale, hands dashing out in front of himself. “I mean yes. I mean, it’s perfect. You look, um,” Aziraphale swallowed, “It suits you.”

“Right.” Crowley dipped his head to turn his gaze to his boots to hide the flush he could feel on his cheeks, shoving his hands as far into his jeans pockets as they would go.

“Would, would you mind drawing on my moustache?”

“I would.” replied Crowley as he stepped toward Aziraphale with a smirk and eyeliner in magically in hand. Teasing was much more familiar ground.

Crowley placed his cool fingers on Aziraphale’s cheek to steady his head while he drew swirls above those soft looking lips. The heat from Aziraphale seeped through the touch and made it’s way straight to Crowley’s chest.

“There.” said Crowley more breathlessly as he had intended when he finished.

Aziraphale nibbled his bottom lip as their eyes locked. His eyes swam with something Crowley couldn’t pinpoint. Pain? Pleading? Sorrow? Worry? The moment broke before Crowley could work it out as Aziraphale blinked away his thoughts and cleared his throat. Crowley snapped his hand back like it was burning when he realised it was still cupping Aziraphale’s face.

“Thank you dear.” Aziraphale smiled with false brightness. “Well, we better get going. Don’t want to be late.” he said, turning away to collect his top hat.

“Don’t you worry. No chance of that with me driving.” Crowley said with a sharp grin causing Aziraphale to wince.

* * *

“AZIRAPHALE! CROWLEY!” The children shrieked from the living room as Adam’s mother greeted them, barging past her in the small hallway to get to them calling out excited hellos.

“Hello children.” Aziraphale greeted. He found their eagerness a little daunting and was grateful for the distraction of his bag of sweets he brought. “Here you go, don’t eat them all at once now.”

“C’mon angel, where’s the fun in that!”

“What do you think of our costumes Crowley?!” one of the boys asked, Aziraphale couldn’t tell which one with all the hubbub.

Aziraphale presumed the children’s costumes followed a group theme by the way they were posing. The costumes looked quite good and had improved significantly on last years with them all being that bit older. Adam had made a rule that their costumes had to be homemade as much as possible when they were younger.

The leader of the “gang” was covered head to toe in silver dressed as some kind of robot with handles on his head. Brian was wearing a gold spray-painted cardboard box with bumps covering it. A plastic mixing bowl had also been spray-painted and attached to his head with elastic. For some reason he was carrying a whisk and plunger. Wensleydale was dressed reminiscent of a boy from the 1940’s, complete with a striped knitted vest and wearing a too large gas mask. Pepper was wearing blue cut offs with clumpy boots, a navy t-shirt with coloured stripes with a white long-sleeved t-shirt underneath and very nice suspenders. She was also brandishing some plastic toy that lit up and made a strange noise.

Crowley grinned widely taking in their costumes. “Aw brilliant!” he said putting on an accent before looking at Wensleydale and continuing, “Are you my mummy?”

The children erupted in laughter at the apparent joke. Aziraphale’s brows furrowed as he turned to Crowley for some hint as to why they were all laughing. The demon rolled his eyes at Aziraphale’s confusion, not dreaming to explain.

“I like your costumes.” Adam said to the pair of beings once the laughing subsided.

“Yeah, especially yours Crowley. It’s really cool!” Pepper piped up, earning nods of agreement from the rest of the group.

Crowley’s brows shot up as his cheeks turned pink, “Ngk. Um…..” Crowley trailed off, mumbling something incomprehensible while staring at his feet and shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

“Come on children,” Deirdre Young chastised, “Let them both get in. Your Dad should be finished setting up for apple bobbing by now.”

The children sprinted back into the living room followed by Deirdre leaving the angel and demon in the hallway. Crowley tentatively raised his gaze back to Aziraphale, his cheeks and ears still tinged pink. The sight made Aziraphale’s insides warm.

“Shall we?” Aziraphale asked gesturing to the living room fighting back and failing to hide a soft smile.

Crowley grunted falling back into his “cool guy” front before sauntering into the living room, swinging his hips.

As Aziraphale entered the room the smell of sugar and freshly carved pumpkin overwhelmed him. A large table was covered in sweets, treats and traditional party food. Four recently carved pumpkins sat glowing with flickering candles on a smaller table beside it. The room was decorated with fake spiderwebs with spiders, ghosts, skulls, skeletons and themed fairy lights. The overall effect was a child’s Halloween dream.

A space had been cleared in the centre of the room for the evening’s games. A baby’s bath full of water and apples sat on the floor surrounded by towels to collect any spilled water. The children were collectively cheering as Adam lifted his head from the bath with a ruby red apple between his teeth.

Newt, Anathema and the children’s parents were scattered between the living room and kitchen in various levels of fancy dress. Anathema and Pepper’s mother were having an in-depth discussion about something (most likely some cause) in the corner while Newt stood listening attentively. He gave Aziraphale an awkward welcoming smile and wave when he noticed him.

Crowley appeared at Aziraphale’s side placing a glass of something in his hand. “That kitchen looks like a pumpkin slaughterhouse,” said Crowley gesturing his head in the general direction, “Brian’s parents are gonna be in there all night cleaning it up.”

Aziraphale grimaced remembering last year’s carnage and aftermath. “I’m glad we arrived after the fact.”

“C’mon Crowley!” Adam called, “Come n try n get an apple!”

A resigned look came over the demon’s face, even though Aziraphale knew Crowley liked taking part in the games with the children. “See you on the other side,” he said handing his drink to Aziraphale before heading over to join the group crouched on the floor.

Aziraphale smiled fondly, his gaze following the demon before being called over by Anathema to join in their discussion.

The evening’s frivolities continued as the children played various parlour games like treacle donuts, pin the nose on the witch, guess the item and digging for hidden treats and toys in covered bowls of jelly. The adults chatted, ate and drank, occasionally taking part in the games themselves. Although it was mainly Newt and Crowley that joined in. Aziraphale even attempted some simple tricks which unfortunately didn’t turn out as planned.

Despite his failed magic tricks the night was quite enjoyable. Aziraphale was disappointed about Crowley’s disapproval of the costumes but was secretly quite grateful. He had still managed to get Crowley’s eyes out in the open after all, and more. Crowley looked dazzlingly handsome.

He was never keen on showing his more demonic features, humans tended to be scared of them so Crowley had got into the habit of hiding them, disliking them. The most Aziraphale ever got to see was his eyes if they were alone in the bookshop, never managing to get them to disappear. But seeing Crowley like this, in his full glory, beautiful didn’t cover it.

The demon in question was currently leaning against a wall laughing away with a slightly intoxicated Deirdre Young and Pepper’s mother. Aziraphale was so busy watching the scene and admiring Crowley it took him a few seconds to realise Anathema had been talking to him.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry my girl. I was miles away.”

Anathema hummed knowingly. “It’s alright. Nothing important.” she dismissed, “You both seem more relaxed every time I see you. Your auras are a lot better looking than last year, but still not quite right yet.”

“Hmm, well.” Aziraphale started, puzzled by her comment, “Things are quite different for us both. It’s taking time but we are slowly getting used to it.”

“Very slowly.” Anathema mumbled into her glass before taking a drink glancing at Crowley.

Aziraphale followed her gaze catching Crowley’s eye. The demon gave a small smile to Aziraphale before turning his attention back to Deirdre Young.

“Your costume really is fantastic Crowley.” Deirdre praised, gesturing wobblingly at him. “Your contacts are stunning! Really lovely. They suit you. Don’t they suit him?” Deirdre asked Pepper’s mother who nodded in agreement.

Crowley’s relaxed posture stiffened as he began to turn bright red under the compliment, Deirdre oblivious to how true the compliment was.

“And the fangs look great! Are they clip on’s?”

Crowley’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He didn’t have the opportunity to come up with something to say before Deirdre continued chattering on.

“Oohhh and the scales.” she gasped, grasping Crowley’s hand and began to stroke the patch of scales there. “They’re so realistic and soft! How did you manage it?”

Crowley’s eyebrows met his hairline. He stood stock still for a few seconds before turning into a sputtering mess trying to get his hand back from Deirdre who was too fascinated with it to notice his distress.

Aziraphale’s chest swelled with adoration at the spectacle. It was lovely to see others appreciate Crowley’s beauty when he was like this. The whole thing was quite endearing. Although it was adorable to see the demon so flustered with the attention, Aziraphale supposed he should rescue him from his discomfort.

“Excuse me.” He said to Anathema who smiled wryly and quirked her eyebrows showing her deep understanding. A bit too deep.

He crossed the room to Crowley’s side placing a hand on his arm. The appearance of someone else brought Deirdre’s attention back to the room, finally dropping Crowley’s hand. “Oh! Hello Aziraphale. We were just commenting on Crowley’s excellent costume and how good he looks.”

“It is rather good isn’t it. He does look quite nice in my opinion.”

Aziraphale’s reassuring hand on Crowley’s arm had calmed him somewhat, but Aziraphale’s latest comment lead to the demon inhaling sharply and letting out a very undignified squeak much to Aziraphale’s delight. The urge to tease the demon further and see him fluster once more was just too great.

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt but Crowley you simply must try one of the witch’s hat cupcakes before they’re all gone.” said Aziraphale guiding Crowley toward the now half empty food table.

Aziraphale picked up a plate and started loading it with some mini sausage rolls, scotch eggs, and of course one of the cupcakes. They really were good. “You’re welcome.”

“You’re welcome!” Crowley choked out roughly, “What the bloody Heaven should I be thankful for?”

Aziraphale raised a smug eyebrow at Crowley who sneered back at him. Aziraphale turned his attention back to the food. “It really is quite a spread. Are you sure you don’t want anything? Not even something sweet?”

“I don’t do sweet.” grumbled Crowley. Even though they both knew otherwise.

Aziraphale perused the rest of the table before his eyes landed on a plate of glistening toffee apples. He picked one up with as much of a straight face as he could muster. “Not even one of these?”

Crowley’s wide-eyed gaze flipped between Aziraphale and the toffee apple, his mouth hanging open slightly. Just when Aziraphale began to think he had gone too far Crowley threw his head back and exploded into laughter. Aziraphale couldn’t help but giggle himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Halloween
> 
> P.S. Yes they both arranged couples costumes, and they didn't fully realise this (thought they were "paired costumes") because they're Ineffable Idiots


End file.
